We have published results which indicated that tumors induced by HHV-6 DNA are tumorigenic in immunocompetent NIH-Swiss mice and tumor specific TIL can be generated from these tumors. The metastatic potential of NIH Swiss derived tumor is currently being studied. Since NIH Swiss mice are outbred mice, we are also currently pursuing our research to generate tumors by transfecting HHV-6 DNA into Balb/C or C57BL/6 mice-derived cells. Generation of tumors and TILs from inbred mice will be necessary before attempts are made to identify tumor associated antigens in vivo and in vitro. This project is still active.